Top of the mornin' to ya RWBY!
by StoriesUnleashed
Summary: It was a lazy day when team RWBY found an unusual laptop from another world! For what purpose? To watch Jacksepiceye videos of course! Read the funny reactions team RWBY has to our Irish let's player as they watch him play games, do skits, and many more as they watch his series! They'll laugh, cry and even learn a little something from the green haired youtuber! Enjoy!


Team RWBY gets a delivery

A bright clear sunny day at Beacon Academy, an fine learning institution where future hunters and huntresses train to protect the world from monsters of darkness aka creatures of Grimm, the blue of the sky contrasts the enlarged stone fortified building with white light grey elegant arc walls spiraling out from the inner building to the outer forest. A vast courtyard encircling the building making it feel secure with Lampposts moved along both sides of the cobblestone pathway leading to the fount wooden entry doors, banners of light blue or royal red decorate some of them when people walk the way to the building. The entire building itself look like it was made be a strong castle, shadowed mysterious under the sun. Big towers interconnecting together 'til meeting one taller tower in the middle shooting straight up to the heavens with green glass balls shine under the sun beams through a giant glass window making it beam brightly with the light it's under that everyone can see, showcasing its namesake for everyone in the city of Vale by providing hope and security for all under its inviting heavenly glow. Like a certain headmaster of said school would like people to believe it to be.

Today, Beacon is noticeably less crowded with eager young minds filing in and out chatting with friends on campus, training, showing off stuff on their digital scrolls in the mess hall, or going to class in the building itself. Why, because it was surprisingly scarce of students due to it being the weekend, Saturday to narrow it down a bit, so most of the students are ether in their dorms, out in the city or doing other activites on their day off from studies. After all, even hunter/huntress in training deserved a break, including a famous/infamous group of students that just finished their first year taking down a red hair master criminal jerk face and his plans while stopping a Grimm invasion on top of that. Truly legendary! Impressive even! That team of first years is of course, the great Team R-

"RUBY!"

…Yeah what female shout of annoyance said, but it's spelled RWBY based on their names which you'll see in a bit. Anyway that shout of annoyance came from a pale complexion girl in an elegant pure white long dress with red/whit fancy, long sleeved jacket and equally snowy white hair tied with a snowflake like hair pin held her long pony tail, that extended all the way down her waist, blue eyes narrowed at a particular person dressed in black red dress and blood red hood with indignation. The person being, young Ruby Rose, her sort of BFF according to her but honestly just minor friend/semi-annoying dope to the girl in white. Ruby smiled sheepishly at Weiss Schnee, an heiress to a wealthy company aka the girl in white's real name, rubbed the back of her black short hair with red highlights on the edges. The two of them and the rest of the team, Blake Belladonna, a black haired ex-terrorist bookworm ninja cat faunus (animal person in the Lyman's terms) with a bow on her head that hided cat ears and Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's thrill seeker pun-loving fiery blonde big half-sister who wants to have fun, sat around their dorm room curranty. Ruby bugging Weiss who was at the table to the left corner of the room working on some writing of some kind which piqued her curiosity. Yang was engrossed playing a video game on the other side of the room on their modest size flat screen tv, giving a mini cheer with a fist in the air as her in game ninja character won with a brutal fatality. Blake resting on one of the quickly crafted bunkbeds, using that term loosely because a stack of books and some rope holding up four beds isn't really bunkbeds but more likely deathtraps, on the top bunk with the ropes suspending it in the air reading a rather…. Um, let's say suggestive reading material about a ninja falling in love in a steamy type fashion. Porn, it's porn basically. Everyone was having a lazy Saturday of rest with nothing better to do which is fine. Unless you're a bored Ruby that is.

"I'm sorry Weiss but come on I'm boreeed!' Ruby whined with a childish pout as she looked over at her team partner with pleading eyes. Weiss just returned with an eye roll at her 'mature' actions. "And since I got nothin' better to do I wanted to see what your writing. Which is what exactly? About how best buds we are? How awesome our adventures are? Team training stuff because I'm supposed to do that as leader… I think?" Ruby tried to look over Weiss shoulders, leaning over her in any directions, trying desperately to see what she was writing.

Weiss, on her part, blocked her from seeing much by using her body leaning forward to shield her written words from the infuriatingly nosily teen. It was like a sports event with how Weiss moved left to right to forward cornering Ruby offence with going right to left to forward as Ruby almost resorted to flopping on the table to get a better look, which Weiss stopped that move by quickly holding her papers up high in the air with her outstretched arms with a smirk of triumph on her face. Finally having enough, Weiss pushed Ruby off the table with her fancy high heeled foot, setting her papers to the side of desk carefully. Then turned to address Ruby, who trying to act innocent pushed her index fingers together which didn't work.

Weiss then stated her scornful rant to the young girl about privacy. "Ruby, I understand that your bored, but could you please not invade my personal space and bombarded by inane questions about a personal manner. That you don't need to know." Weiss said hands on her hips eyeing a shamed Ruby before adding with a huff, facing away from down casted Ruby "My writing is mostly a letter to my sister about my time at Beacon, if you insist on knowing about it. But that's it so no more trying to invade my space." she scolded. With that she turns back to her work writing her letter on the desk, which now will include a little paragraph about Ruby and her childish antics.

Ruby, still pouting, glared at the back of Weiss head, grumbled a bit "Don't have to so snotty about it." she said. Deflated by Weiss denial of seeing her letter, even after her last ditch attempt of begging which responded in a 'No Ruby', she went back and slumped on the bottom bunk of the other bunk bed, arms spread on the bed out looking up with a dull, bored look on her face. She was back to being bored out of her mind again. She needed something to do for crying out loud! She can't do nothing and risk her mind turning to pudding! But what? Training was out since she didn't feel like it, playing games with Yang wasn't an option with how she cheats…always winning that jerk... reading with Blake was not an option after reading one of her books a few days ago on accident …it were filth, FILTH! So basically, she got nothing to do! UGH! Which is exactly the word she shouted at that every moment, which got the others to look back at her with varied amounts of annoyance, concern and interest.

"Sis chill, we get it your bored.' Yang said giving her baby half-sis a look that told her to knock off the pity party, which Ruby answered by merely turning away in a huff. How Mature. "No need for the moaning and groaning alright. I'm sure you'll find something to do for fun, maybe a round with your big sis on hunter fighters? Eh?" She wiggled her scroll controller in the air with an eager grin, but Ruby didn't take the bait as she shook her head no. This caused Yang to shrug with an eye roll at her choice, knowing full well of her jealousy of her big sister's winning streak. (Geez, what a sore loser) she thought to herself.

"Pssh I'm not moaning or groaning Yang. I was shouting in anguish due to boredom!" Ruby argued to her big sister in annoyance, resulting in an another one of her older sister's eye rolls. "Also, I'm not playing with you till you reform your cheating ways." With a quick tongue pointed out at Yang who playfully returned it. Ruby slumped back onto the bed with a sigh. Blake glanced at Ruby from her top bunk and cocked an eyebrow decided to return to her book, after giving some suggestion for the bored teen.

"Well if your so bored why not go see what Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora or Ren are up to?" Blake suggested to the antsy leader with a light shrug. "I'm sure they might have something fun do or not. It's ether that of be bore, your pick." Then she returned to her reading, turning the page in her book where she found the ninja girl protagonist getting to wild with another male ninja in her bed cambers, very scandalous stuff that she wanted to read more of without the noise of a bored teen anguish grumbles to distract her. Ruby thought about the suggestion a bit. (Blake made a good point) she thought as she sat up on the bed. If her team were being fuddy-duddies right now and wouldn't help in her quest to kill her boredom, then maybe she would have better luck beating her boredom with her other friends. Ruby smiled at that thought, making her choice. she soon stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Yeah, go bother them for a while." Weiss bitterly muttered, slumping more forward in her chair at the desk, writing the last bit of info about her life so far in her letter to her older sister, Winter. Pen pressed hard enough to scribble some messy words on the paper showed she was still annoyed at Ruby's nosey actions earlier.

It'll pass, Weiss is a gal known for cooling down slowly, Ruby notes after spending a lot of time together as a team/friends. (So best to leave her be.) she thought as Ruby made her way to the door past the still steamed Weiss.

Walking towards the door lead out to the hall outside, Ruby turned towards her friends and teammates with a slightly brighter expression then her grumpy earlier. She determined to take Blake idea and run with it to have some fun. "Alright guys, I'm going to visit team JNPR and see what's up with them. I think their maybe in their dorm, so I'll see you guys later!" She told them. Smiling, she goes out the door, before a second later popped her head back in the doorframe with a mischief gleam in her eye and smirked. "Don't you kids get into trouble while I'm gone!" She added with a sly wink before she disappeared behind the door, slamming it shut. That contusion had the results of Weiss rolling her eyes at Ruby antics, Blake doing the same while still reading her book, which is impressive in itself and Yang held back a laugh by cupped her hand on her mouth before uncovering it to jokily shouted back "no promises" to her baby sis before returning to her game again.

"Great, now I can send my letter in peac- "Weiss begin to say while mid folding her letter in her hands with the intent to put it in an envelope before sending it off later, when a loud shout was heard outside their door. It was not just any shout ether, but a high pitch shriek from their young leader of their team who just stepped out moments ago, that was soon followed by a loud thud.

"Ruby!" the three girls shouted as they quickly stopped each of their activities and rushed out the door, fumbled out is more like it. They checked around the empty hall, but it wasn't long for Yang, Weiss and Blake to spotted Ruby laying on the floor with swirly anime-like eyes one got when dizzy, groaning in mild pain with her boots snagged on a strange lime green…thing in the hall.

The others crowded over her as Yang slowly and carefully pulled Ruby up to her feet, after stopping her legs from wobbling and shacking the dizziness that remained out of her skull, Ruby gave a nod in relief to her fellow team. "Thanks guys. I really need to look where I'm goin' somethings, I'm such a klutz sometimes." She said, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her short black red fringe hair, bits of pink danced on her pale cheeks.

"Nah don't sweat its sis.' Yang said and lightly brushed off the thing like it was nothing, which it was honestly. "It happens, just look before you walk next time and you wouldn't be… Floored! Eh?" She joked. Despite her open hands in the air and wiggly eyebrows, no one laughed at that terrible pun, in fact Blake and Weiss just groaned in annoyance and Ruby just avoided eye contact and prayed nobody knew she was her sister. Yang eyes narrowed and slumped her shoulders in defeat, sighing "You guys have no sense of humor." She said sadly.

Blake patted her blonde partner's shoulder in a gesture sort of like pity. "No, we do, we just have humor that's involves less terrible puns." She replied snarkily. Yang didn't take that remark to well as she pouted with a faint blush on her cheeks which black haired cat girl playfully smirked at, rolling her eyes at Yang's childishness. Her partner just like this kinda stuff, so no need, really, to gripe about it too much. Besides, more pressing concerns where at hand as Blake notices that something Ruby tripped on next to their feet.

"What is that?" She asked. That outspoken thought brought the others to huddle together and to look down at this green box thing on the ground.

"It looks like a box…no wait, more like a blocky triangle of some sort?" Yang asked.

"Maybe it's a lime green box of candies?" Ruby suggested with a bit of drool seeping out of her hungry smile. Free candy is best candy.

"No, it couldn't be you dolt, it's clearly made of metal. And besides that, who would send us candy at this part of the day?" Weiss pointed out the shiny metal casing and dashed the candy hopes of Ruby with her exasperated tone. Seriously her partner/leader can be such a child sometimes.

"Well maybe some kind fan of ours. Or… our friends maybe…" A pitiful plead rang out from the leader.

"…Ugh like any candy could get pass Nora to get here." Weiss countered.

"Okay enough you two." Yang affirmed between the pouty lil' sis and their grumpy ice queen, getting annoyed herself by their antics, seriously she would be into seeing this silliness unfold but a mystery was afoot with this box thing. Which could be something bad or good which she had to know for all their sakes, so no silly fight for now. "Let's just agree it's not a candy box and that we found it in the hall okay? Okay. So…what else could it be, anybody?" She asked. Nobody answered, they just continued to stare and think on what it could be. Unsure of what to do with this thing that could be dangerous.

"Maybe it's some kind of …new weapon?' Blake suggested with an uneasy tone in her voice, staring at the thing with her golden cat eyes at it with a curious head tile, not sure what she was looking at.

Ruby shook her head "Nope. It's not possible, judging but it's structure of it the box isn't holding an bullets or dust shards to shoot out. Nor is it having any outward indication of being explosive device with a time, beeping noises or exposed wires. So far, it's not any weapon I know, so argo not a weapon." She analyzed. With that summery, Ruby, after taking a closer look at the green metal box, returned her gaze to Blake with a thumbs up and assuring grin to make Blake feel a bit more at ease. It sort of worked with Blake softly smiling back, relieved that this thing isn't a weapon sent to kill them, at least for now. Still couldn't figure what it is though so that sucked.

"Well that's good.' Yang said with a bright smile "So it's not a weapon or bomb, or a box of candy as we established." She listed off quickly the three possibilities off with 3 fingers on her hand, then had a thought and looked over at Weiss. "Think this is a thing your family could sent from Altus to ya? Like a gift or something?" She asked. Weiss thought a bit for a moment but shook her head, shooting down Yang reasonable theory.

"Not really, it's not my birthday nor would I believe anyone would give me a gift at this time. I have all I need for beacon and I request my family to only seemed over dust canister that can be taken out of my allowance and that's mostly it." The heiress explained.

Back to square one, but fortunately for them they got their burning question answered as the very bold team leader Ruby grabbed the device from the ground, carefully held it in her hand tiled it gently back and forth inspecting it. Nothing threatening seemed to jump out to her trained eye, as she noted the curves and smooth touch of the green metal glittering in the light. It was flat and wide rectangle shaped and… "Huh… interesting…" she muttered, drawing the others attentions as they were talking amongst themselves to figure out this mystery, shocked to see Ruby was holding the device in her innocent dainty hands, gently putting her right hand over the top of it and drew it closer to her modest chest seemly trying to get it open. Some alarmed expressions popped up among the three other girls, Yang's being the most scared for her little sis safety out of all of them with that unknowingly dangerous device in her hands, flabbergasted they charged at her...

"Ruby!" Yang cried out.

"Wait...!" Blake yelled out.

"You dolt don't go and inspect suspicious devises up close without...!" Weiss snapped.

"Huh." The whisper of awestruck came when Ruby opened the box, reveling a glass black screen on the top part and some buttons on the bottom half, it kind of looked like a half opened up calculator sandwich or something like that which confused team RWBY, but melt away the concern alarmed expressions on their faces as Yang, Blake, and Weiss gathered around Ruby who played with the top flip with a thoughtful look. "It's like a computer…a tiny, flat computer." She noted.

It's true from the a-z buttons, numbered buttons, a power button on the fount side and other such things that resembled a keyboard. And connected to the bottom half was a glass screen like the computers from Altas or from the CCT tower but flatter, slicker and tinier than those block-y models with its holographic screens. It was both primitive yet advanced, Blake noted studying it a bit with Ruby, after moving closer to the young leader looking over her shoulder.

"She's right. It's like a computer at the CCT tower expect…smaller." Blake stated. Confirming with what Ruby said earlier, Blake run a finger on the bottom half of the computer. it was black contrasting the green on the outer part, good complement of colors. Her finger felt the touch of how smooth yet slightly rough the curved frame above the buttons. Running her finger quickly over the power button on the right side and was put slightly off with how loose it felt but firm in place despite that as she lingered on it, she moved her hand back off the device processing the info now as Ruby and the others stared at it a bit too processing what they saw. "Odd…" Blake said breathless.

"Indeed, I've never seen a computer like this before including in Altas...at least not yet." Weiss agreed, eyeing the computer as she stocked her chin thoughtfully with many theories coming to her mind now on what strange computer tech was placed on their laps and why.

"Yeah, weird, …. Should we bring it in our dorm before others come around?" Yang inquired since the thought jumped in her mind just now. "Cuz, it's going to be hard to explain why 4 girls in the hall looking at an odd computer in their hands. So…shall we head inside?" She asked, using her head to gesture over to the open dorm door. Nodding, the group of girls quickly went inside and shut the door hopefully avoiding any unwanted attention or anyone poking their noises into their quest to figure this computer mystery out.

Once behind closed doors, Ruby put the computer on the desk carefully as the others take a seat on their beds, Yang, sat on a chair, Weiss, leaned against the desk looking closely at the computer and lastly, Ruby and Blake sat on the floor near the desk since they didn't feel like climbing onto their bunk. "So... what know?" Yang asked.

Weiss looked back at Yang, leading off the desk for a moment, not even noticing that Ruby picked at the left side of the computer. "I don't know, but logically, we should take some notes on what we can see of the computer and what it can do, then maybe take it apart to see what makes it tick." She suggested. It's mostly what they could do aside from calling Ozpin, Goodwitch or the other teachers to investigate, but that seemed out the window since this was on them now, so it was their reasonability...

"I agree with Weiss, best course is to see what we can know about this computer..." Blake surmised, while tested the odd fitting title for this device they found outside their door. It was unsettling in some way but she can't rest on that now, standing up and went near the desk as she calculate on what to take away without somehow activating some self-defense thing on this thing, if there is any, but stopped after spotting Ruby messing with the side then suddenly something popped out much to her surprise, which was sudden noticed by Yang and Weiss.

No one moved, the air is tense with a swirl of shock, awe, and importantly, fear. Familiar from earlier as faces scrunched up into twisted face that were hard to read emotional specking, but their bodies reacted quick enough to crowd Ruby to get a better look at the thing she did and hopefully shield her from. In the little slit Ruby touched, out popped a disc….just that a simple white colored disc one would use for computers or movies, but it had some crude writing on it, in black marker, like someone was in a hurry judging by the messy letters that barely legible as the girls surmised.

"Jacksepticeye playlist?" Ruby read on the disc, confused on what a Jacksepticeye is… a DJ that was her classmates are listening too? Then why have a weird computer thing been in the hall, did they lose it on their way to their room to listen to that guy's music or something? Maybe even watching that guy's music videos? Ruby didn't know, but there was one way to find out. But first…she'd ask her friends about it. Turning her head up at Weiss, Yang and Blake "What do you think it is?" She asked.

They look at each other and they mostly shrugged their shoulders. They really didn't know what to make of this disc or the things written on it. Weiss thought the name was a weird code but dismissed it as it being too nonsensical to be code. Blake thought maybe it was a video from the White Fang as a warning video or a kidnaped video with one of their friends getting captured by them, but she knew this was just her fear talking in her mind that wouldn't leave her alone. Yang honestly didn't have any theories on what it was… only that the name sounded funny, like a stage name some stars had in their videos on Remnant's net that she watched after schoolwork or a mission. So, everyone was clueless and all mental screamed: who the hell is Jacksepticeye.

"Well then…" Ruby began carefully to explain what she was going to do, using a tone as gentle as possible to take the edge off her friend's minds so they wouldn't say no to this plan. "Maybe if I push this lil' guy in the slot thingy and press that play button over there." She explained, pointing to the power button on the right side "Then we'd see what on it. Now before freak… I am giving it some thought, and it seems like the only option to see what this thing is and if anything happens, I'll make sure to both take responsibility for it and protect you guys from whatever this computer does." She promised.

Much to her shock, Yang shrugged offering an approved smile "Okay, cool." She said.

"Seems about right. We have no other options ready, so pop it in and seeing the contents is the best course." Blake said agreeing to Ruby plan. Weiss looked like she was going to argue but after sparing at warning glare from Yang she kept her mouth shut and nod in a huff.

Ruby breathed softly out of her nose in relief as her friends agree to her plan despite their misgivings on it, smiled a bit with a determined look in her sliver eyes she readies herself to push the slip with the "jack disc", as she dubbed it, into the computer and turned it on after that. Carefully she pushes the slip back to the computer side with her fingers easily. With a satisfying click, Ruby smiled joyfully that part one of her plan was down and she looked back at her friends who were braced for whatever happens next.

"Now let's see whatever we're dealing with like the awesome team we are." Ruby excitedly and quickly slammed her index finger on the power with an excited war cry "BANZAI!" She cried out.

"BANZAI!" Yang, who balled her fist and threw it in the air along with Blake, joined in on the excitement, yelled along with their leader, while Weiss just shook her head covering her face with her hand in embarrassment because of how dorky her team is.

"Yeah!" Ruby yelled excitedly and hopped in the air a bit before calming down a bit and looked at the computer lighting up on the screen. The once black blank screen came to life with flashes of little white lines on the upper corners blinking in and out, then to team RWBY awe it starts writing down random code in white letters, seemly checking itself internally for damage or something. Soon they stop as it seemly turns itself off but back on as a system rest as Weiss talk about in some computer or sleep modes as it was called that the other, mostly Yang and Ruby, ignored.

The computer screen then flashed and opened a screen saver of a black background with a…weird…eyeball that was realistic looking that was neon green with a dark blue iris and a green thin, long, weird tail attracted to it on the left side. It looks like it was staring back at team RWBY, creeping them out and wondering what sick freak would want that as a screen saver. It made Ruby gag, covering her mouth in disgust with a hint of green on her cheeks.

Yang made a queasy look on her face in reaction to it while Blake hacked a bit at the sight of the gross green eye like a cat would cough up a hair ball, which to her relief, she didn't do unless she wanted Yang to tease her about it later. Weiss on the other hand nearly fainted at the disgusted sight on that computer screen, eyes bugled out and mouth hang open, she just couldn't look away from it let alone move. Luckily, Yang keep her from fainting by holding her by the shoulder with a tight grip.

Soon though the screen pops another box covering the eye much to their relief. It was a slight small box with a grey board around it with three icons of a box with one line, another box with a white lined min box inside it and a red box with a white big x in it. It began loading with a circle spinning until it disappears, showing a young man looking directly at team of young girls though it was clear he was looking at the camera in that room he was in, which look plain with its white walls and brown fuzzy carpet. The guy didn't look like much from what the team could see, oval head with normal pale skin tone nothing distinct really. But the main question was who he is and what does he have to do with this device?

The young man coughed a bit, clearing his throat and nervously looked forward. As he spoke, had a tone that wasn't on camera that much so he didn't know how to talk into it "Umm…H-hi everyone in… Ummm…whatever you are from… I'm…" He started. Unfortunately, the DVD messed up with an annoying static distortion that censored the person's name, but soon the picture returned to form. "And if you're watching this then… great, the experiment worked and your lucky people are watching a video on a device sent from another dimension. Oooooo…" He explained and added an eerie futuristic sound with his mouth and wiggling his fingers for effect.

most of team RWBY stared wide eyed and mouth dropped in shock at seeing apparently a machine from another dimension! That's just crazy and can't be real, but before they could process it more the strange other worldly man, supposedly, continued to speak.

"I know it'll be hard to believe at first but it's true. I'm speaking from another dimension called Earth, dimension number 206754300 give or take a decimal point." He explained in a paced manner like a professor, but his actions are like a casual friend which put the female team at ease a bit. But not that much though. "I'm part of a scientific group here to search out ways to prove the…well impossible and we have, by making a big portal thingy that links to…other world. Makes sense the way the say it, so basically yeah, we made a portal to your world. Whatever it's called." He tells them and scratched his brown hair as he explains plainly how he know of the portal that linked their worlds, while wearing an expression that told the team he didn't really knew how it technically work which made Ruby snicker a bit before being shushed by Weiss.

The man then turn slightly back to the center and held up the green box that is in their room now. "This thing I'm uh, holding up is a computer laptop. It's basically a supercomputer thing that's thin, light, and portable so you guys can carry it anywhere. But this laptop is more special because I loaded it up with one of earth's famous YouTube stars on it, YouTube's like a video site place to watch videos just so you know, and as a sign of cultural exchange I'm going to throw this into the portal to your world so you can watch it, and have fun watching this guy joke and play video games from our world. They're really good and I hope you enjoy them." The guy said with a cheerful smile, the team looked at each other in wonder as they were in a moment of history at seeing something from another world.

They were like ambassadors in watching a part of the bigger cultural stuff from another plane of existence and it was about a guy of 'YouTube' that played video game. It was exciting for varied reasons between the girls: Yang and Ruby where excited by seeing video games of another world and apparent jokes this guy made while playing games, since they both loved that kinda stuff since they were kids. Blake was excited for seeing something groundbreaking from another world and what could be learned from them. And Weiss was excited for interesting new stuff this device from another world that could potential help Remnant in the long run and… maybe have a bonding experience with her team watching this thing.

The young man vanished from the screen and replaced by a profile images of a young man that had fair skin, had a beard, had blue eyes and sometimes had bright green hair or brown hair depending on the rotating pics as the man narrates over the slide show. "This is who you'll be watching, he's name is Sean or better known as Jacksepticeye on YouTube. He Irish let's player that does funny stuff while playing video games." The scientist explained.

The next imaged showed this Sean or Jack guy with headphones on sitting down in a room with padding on the walls. Soon the image changes to some clips of this jack playing games that sometimes it was a blocking looking game or a retro looking game, ether way it shows him having fun. Team RWBY drink the unusual gaming sights and enjoyed the guy with his excitable movements in each image and GIF, Ruby could relate a bit, she can be as excitable like this Jack guy, smiled a bit at his image of his antics. Then again seeing games played from another world is exciting as she noted to herself.

"He had a ton of vids over the years and I'm going to share them with you in that laptop I created with some help from a friend. It contains the best of Jack's work, in my opinion anyway. And then I'll chuck it in the portal as a test…with supervision of course." He explained a bit more as the screen changed.

After the montage of images of Jack playing was over, the screen showed the glasses wearing young man again but in a different location. The room was metal filled and sounds of activity roared around him, like a bunch a people where working hard at something around the room and using tons of machine stuff to get it done. The man holds up the device that was currently in their bedroom watching. "Alright That's all I have to say on this." He said, his voice somewhat hard to hear for team RWBY due to the background noises of people and machinery. He spoke a bit louder after throwing a brief annoyed glare to be at the noise makers around him.

"I really hope you people from wherever you are enjoying this series about this let's player that's near and dear to my heart, maybe like me you'll maybe even learn something from this guy while enjoying the crazy games he plays. Though… I have no idea if it'll work or not, but if this test is successful then maybe we can get connected and maybe share more cool stuff like movies or cartoons! Possibilities…" He sighed wishfully while setting the device down and looking at the camera with a smile.

"Hopefully that's the case. But whatever happens I'm glad to share Jack's amazing work to other worlds, so see you dimension people later and keep an eye out for this green laptop okay. Bye!" He said and waved goodbye, which Ruby gleefully returned while Weiss rolled her eyes at her childish actions. The screen turns black again before lighting up with a blue screen saver with on blocky icon in the middle of it labeled in black text "Jacksepticeye greatest play list" on it just waiting there for one brave gal to chick it. But WHO?

"Well…that was interesting huh?' Ruby boldly broke the silence, everyone still reeling from the info dumped of this other world series watching thing. "A computer from another world filled with videos of a guy who plays video games…. Really something huh? Like Really cool huh?" She said unsurely.

Weiss looked at her like she just burped at a classy restaurant "Cool? COOL?! Ruby this is a monumental thing that's EVER happened on Remnant! "She squeaked exasperatedly, waving her arms in the air to show her point of it being grander than Ruby casually reacted to this news, it irked her to no end. "Could you take this very seriously please!" She demanded.

"Chill, will ya, ice queen." Yang snapped, jumped in to defend that unfounded blindside on her baby sister who looked shameful after a scolding from her partner. "It's big news but it doesn't mean we aren't affected by it; really how can anyone not be a little slacked jawed at this 'videos from another world' thing? So, lay off." She ordered.

"I will…. I…Um… okay you got a good point Yang. Sorry Ruby, I overreacted." Weiss apologized.

Ruby smiled a bit at the ice queen showing her remorse with a polite but slightly awkward apology by head bowing. She gives her frosty partner and teammate a cheery thumbs up showing there all good there. Weiss blushed a bit at the respond at her attempt at making nice, she turned her head away in a huff, Ruby still smiling, showing her appreciation before turning her attention towards the important manner of deciding to watch these Jack vids and if they should share them.

Ruby thought a bit tapping her index finger on her lips in thought "Well since we technically oversee this device from another world and since the guy ask us to, maybe we all can watch this playlist of this computer show. What do you say fellow teammates and Weiss? Shall we seeth theseth videos… eth?" She asked, slipping at the end, sending a bit of spit while adding that silly bit of dialogue. Making her team amused by her antics as the leader, getting a brief 'hey' in dismay by Weiss at the crack she made about her, still the question hung there about watching these videos. Why watch them other than being told too by a weirdo from another plane of reality? Would it set up some world connection culture-wise if they did? Would it even be worth watching at all? Questions among questions bubbled among the girls as they broke into a discussion.

"I suppose it would hurt to see what that guy was so adamant about those videos." Weiss decided.

"Yeah, plus who doesn't like video games. Games that are outta this world EH?" Yang joked.

"Oh, grow up Yang, really. Anyway, I say too let's watch these videos. It could be enlightening towards that worlds culture." Blake agreed.

"…Could be fun. It's also could be a rare honor to see stuff from another world so I'm okay seeing what's on there." Weiss said.

Ruby pimped up her fist with a silent "yeah" to herself as she bubbly bounce side to side looking at her team's hungerly curious at seeing these videos where as strong as hers. Raising her hand with smile and gleam in her silver eyes, she looked to her team again. "Alright, all in favor of seeing these other worldly vids in a fun movie marathon each night after school and on weekends for education and fun time… say I." She declared, smugly smiling, so proudly of herself, standing straight with her left arm on her hip waiting for the single reaction from her team, eyes closed slight in anticipation.

"Hell yeah, I love it when your feisty!" Yang cheered pumping her first in the air in agreement.

"Well of course we'll give this series a watch." Weiss remarked with a smirk like it was obvious. "It'll a team bonding and learn a bit of other world customs, so it's a win win." She explained.

"I agree. It'll be fun." Blake said as she casually shrugged good naturedly. It may not be books but at least she could have fun watching what interesting stories these video games from other worlds could be. After all, Yang and Ruby raved on how games are great and better than books, which she highly doubted, so why not see what the fuss is about.

Ruby slumped her shoulders in disappointment muttering grumpily that no body yet again said "aye", it's a vote they should! She pouted childish but soon she bounced back to cheery knowing they'll watch video games played by another person from beyond their realm, it'll be so cool…. objectively.

"Woooo! Alright! Time for team RWBY to haaaaavvveeeee…." Ruby's held in her excited burst until it exploded with her jumping in the air arms out and waving intensely with a big open smile shouting that shook her teammates "A SUPER-COOL-MEGA-ANOTHER-UNIVERSE-MOVIE-NIGHT-MARATHON!" She cried out.

…. Nobody moved as Yang, Blake and Weiss stared blankly at Ruby who is back on the ground, blushing sheepishly bouncing on her heels and touched her index fingers together feeling the embarrassment weight of knowing how loud she was. Darn it, she was excited alright, geez! She waited a bit for any reaction but got a dull collective "huh?" from her still reeling team.

"Umm…Sorry, I'm excited, what I meant is ya know… a super cool…mega another universe…movie marathon …hehe…" She awkwardly relayed, squirming a bit deadpanned stares and quiet tenseness in the air.

"Because you know it's videos from another world were going to watch…cause it's cool and stuff...hehe." She explained.

Nobody had any words…

"Oh Oum, really?" She asked.

Except maybe the resident reality crushing ice queen. Weiss rolled her eyes at the title her partner choses for this team bonding, hiding a hint of a smile on her cheeks as Yang laughed good naturally at her sisters' name. Blake covered her mouth with her hand trying to contain her laughter but failed, getting spit on her palm as a result. Ruby giggled along with her sister and teammate for a bit, over all the silliness and knowing that their laughing with her than at her.

After everyone clam down, they set to work to setting up for their first night of their marathon. Arranging a little coffee table in the middle of the room, some pillows arranged on the floor to sit on or lay on, the TV set up and connected to the laptop, rather difficult to figure out until Blake pointed out the little plug taped under the computer that perfectly connects to the tv and laptop. Important and vital was getting an array of snacks like, cookies, cake, mini hotdogs, chips, fish sushi, and varied soft drinks for tonight.

A few minutes, the paradise of watching was before them as they took their sits on the fluffy pillows and Ruby clicked on the eye icon on the computer. As it loaded up, Ruby jumped next to Weiss and Yang sandwiched in the middle, making Yang tussled her hair, much her dismay and annoyance to Weiss.

"I wonder what the first video would be?" Blake asked everyone turned their attention to her and her question, they wonder that as well.

"Well could be a video game obviously, that guy say so." Yang shrugged giving her best guess. "What else can this Sean guy can do other than that?" She asked.

"True but then again there still could be surprises we can bear witness to." Weiss injected with a thought look.

Ruby noticed the loading screen disappeared and quickly shushed her teammates, straightening her pillow seat she stared back at the screen as something flash on it. Smiling in anticipation at what this new exciting marathon would hold for her and her team. The screen showed a thumbnail of the young man Sean or Jacksepticeye drawn like a small chunky person with a lazy smile sleeping standing up, hands in his pockets.

He wore a black beanie with small tuff of green hair out, grey t shirt, a light blue baggy jacket opened, short black shorts and blue white teeny shoes. Lazily dozed off with his head going to the side with little cartoon Z's coming out of his mouth. A pixel snowy background of white, dull blue and some light brown streaks of color bathed the screen in a clam glow for the beginning of their watching journey.

Soon the screen changed to the same Jack, the real person, in the shame hoodie but zipped up with a dull grey newsie hat on his noggin in a little box on a black screen. A second later, a whipping sound effect made from the scruffy bearded Jack with pretending to slap the screen was heard, making Weiss and Ruby jump a bit. "Top o' the mornin' to ya laddies! I'm Jacksepticeye and welcome to UNDERTALE!" He shouted excitedly in a high-pitched voice.

First impressions were mixed between the group, but one thing was for sure with all Team RWBY had one thought they wondered was… (What even is this guy?)

**This was my first introduction to my first react series of beloved team RWBY watch the crazy antics of an Irish youtuber who plays video games. I mean there was one react fic on them watching Marky Player, so why not create one with another funny gamer on YouTube. I have some things planned out for what they'll see in Jack's gallery of games and skits and their reaction to it, that I hope you all will enjoy along with me as I write it!**

**Also, the time between volume 2 and 3 of RWBY is the timeframe for this fic by the by, just to let you guys know for context on where team RWBY is when they watch Jack's stuff. But it might process into later volumes to see their reactions differ then their past ones when watching Jack's vids. Wouldn't that be fun! This fic would be great fun to create and I can't wait to share more of it with ya people!**

**I also hope that I did justice to RWBY's personalities and that their actions are in character as they react to Jacky boy's funny actions and games he plays, if I didn't please help me out by sending me some constructive criticism on what I can improve on. Or anything I can improve on really in this fanfic in general, I like to know how I can do better to give you guys a good story to the best of my ability, so give me a comment about and I'll see what I can improve. Yet also, you guys, keep in mind that this fic is just for fun so don't take this too seriously okay. Also, no mean comments or being a bully in the comments section, just only respectful criticism here alright. **

**Shout out to Katana of the Blade, who help me flesh out this idea and get it all polished and out for everyone to see! she's a great friend and storyteller in her own right, in fact she made a RWBY react fanfic of her own about Marvel's earth's mightiest heroes watching RWBY that I highly recommend you guy's read sometime. It's called Avenger's watch RWBY, it's a great read, check it out sometime. Hope you guys had a great time reading this silly fanfic, remember to critique responsibly, tip your waiters at restaurants, be the best person you can be, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Hi fives all round! XD **

**Toon in next time! Cartoonman.**

**PS: I don't own RWBY's settings, characters, or anything that belongs to the awesome Rooster Teeth company and Monty Oum (RIP). Nor to I own Jacksepiceye or the games he plays, Jack belongs to great Sean on YouTuble whereas Undertale which belongs to the amazing Toby Fox.**


End file.
